Who´s your Lover
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Chapter 1 and 2 reposted !Harry sneaks into Snape Potions Chamber to get some ingredients that are very important for him but he is caught by Snape. What will happen when Snape asks Harry under the influence of Veritaserum about his reasons?Read if you wa
1. Nightly Journeys

**_Who's Your Lover?_**

Author: Mistress of Disaster

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Rating : NC17

Warnings: Usee but I have to say that my main Language is German so I hope there won't be too many mistakes in here! Please dont be too strict! puppydogeyes

Chapter one

Nightly Journeys

He was slightly nervous.

Just a little bit!

Oh Shit !

Who the hell was he kidding?

His legs were trembling as if they would give in any second.

Every little noise made him nearly jump up the walls.

His breath was coming in short and rapid gasps.

He had to calm down ! No one could even see him but if he would go on like this they wouldn't

have to see him they would hear him!

He was almost there.He stopped and leaned on a wall.

´I've spent nearly half the time I've attended Hogwarts here , so why am I so nervous?

Perhaps because you never had to sneak in here , you were told to come! said the little nasty voice inside of his head.

„Oh Shut up! You are really not helping!" he said and took the last few steps that were between him and his aim.

There it was , behind this door . Snape's Private Potions Chamber! He had to get in there in order to get the ingredient that he needed for his potion. He didn't even know if Snape had it in there but he had to try!

If he didn't get the this thing whatever it was called , Harry looked at the paper he had written the name on, he would never finish the potion and that would mean his love would never see his good sides and fall for him! This was important!

Harry took a deep breath and then in a low but clear voice he spoke the charm he had found , that would open the door without catching the attention of Snape's wards.

As the door swung open Harry slid inside and lit his wand so he could search for the desired jar.

He went along the room and saw many things he had no clue what they were but not what he was looking for.

When he wanted to give up , thinking not even Snape had this thing something caught his eye.

He went to the other side of the room and took the vial.

Yes this was indeed what he was looking for.Harry pushed the hood back over his Head to have a better look at it.

When he heard the creaking of the door he turned in shok to look what or who it was.

Too late !The room lit up and he was facing a very angry Snape.

„So Mr. Potter let me see, what reason could you have to be in my private potions chamber , after curfew to say so, stealing my ingredients?"

Harry had tried to hide the vial but obviously had failed . He tried to stammer an excuse but no coherent sentence left his mouth.

„Sir ..I ...It was...couldn't sleep...and ... Peeves ...only happened to be here...never intended to..."

Harry hung his head in defeat. Not even Neiville would believe his stammering.

Snape was slightly amused by Potter's loss of words and he was even more curious what ingrdient Potter needed so badly , that he would sneak in here to steal it and not just ask Dumbledore.

„Potter if you can't give me an explanation about why you are here then at least show me for what you came here. Hand me the vial ."

Harry swallowed hard as he stretchted out his arm to give Snape the vial. Snape was not stupid . He would know which potions one could make with this . Hopefully he wouldn't figure out which one Harry wanted to make . Harry was praying to no god in particular , or even to all of them at the same time that there were too many Potions to be made with this for Snape to figure out which one.

Snape looked at the vial and then raised a curious eyebrow . He didn't even know he had such a rare ingredient. There were only two Potions it was used for, for the brewer to make the life of the receiving end a living hell in every way he liked , perhaps Potter was tired of Malfoy's taunting?

And the other one...no why should Potter need a Potion showing only his good sides for twentyfour hours?

Who doesent allready see him as everybody's darling?

Snape snarled

„Potter I think we have to talk!"

„When should I be here tomorrow?" Harry asked resigned.

Not only that he wasn't able to finish the potion now , now Snape would ask him for what he needed this. Luckily he had time to think of something.

Snape laughed sadistically

„No Potter don't think I am this stupid to let you go until tomorrow to think of some excuse , we will talk now! And you will be answering me under Veritaserum don't think I don't have any . But if you don't want to we will go straight to the Headmaster and you'll have to answer him!"

Oh Shit! What shell I do now ? If I say no he will take me to Dumbledore and I don't think this time I'll escape , but if I say yes he'll know everything about my crush on

„Potter! Would you give me the honor of an answer? Immediatly if I may ask!"

Snapes voice interrupted his thoughts . In this situation he hadnt much choise : Say no – get expelled-never see his love again!

Say yes – oh he didn't want to think about what was happening then! Snape would probably laugh at him and say that he anyways would have been too stupid to brew the potion or worse he could tell the Slytherins or the whole school!

But ... That was better than to never see his beloved one again so Harry nodded his head yes.

Snape was waiting for Potters answer . He could see the inner struggle of the boy and asked himself why Potter was hesistating so long . No secret he would tell him could be worse for Potter than to get expelled, could it? Finally he nodded his head in slight agreement.

Snape was almost happy because Potter's behaviour had made him curious . He turned on his heels and went outside the room where he waited for Harry to follow him . After closing the door he went along.

„Follow me Potter and try not to get lost in the Dungeons. I have no intentions on searching for you boy!"

Hearing this words Harry hurried up to close the distance between them and followed his Professor drowning in his thoughts.

He was still hoping that Snape wouldn't find out.

What do they say : Hope dies last!

With these thoughts heavy on his heart he followed Snape deeper into the darkness of the widespread dungeoncorridors until even the sound of their footsteps couldn't be heard by anyone anymore...

End Chapter one

TBC

P.S.: Tell me how you want it to go on ? Shell Snape find out about Harrys little secret?

Shell he laugh at him or shell he be nice and comforting? Or will he just erase Harrys memory and try to ignore the fact he ever heard about it? And if he does so will he suceed in ignoring it or will his own feelings interfere? Tell me what you'd like to read ( And if I have a lot to learn about language hehe)...

M.D.


	2. Suprises

Who's your Lover

Chapter 2

Suprise

He thought his heart might stop every second .

What would happen if Snape knew the truth?

He dind't want to know it but...there was no way to avoid it , it seemed.

Harry could see a door in the wall and Snape was heading towards it .

Oh Shit! We're almost there!

He broke into cold sweat when Snape mumbled a password and the door swung open.

He entered after his Professor and looked around. This room seemed to be one of Snape's private chambers. But still there were Slytherincolours everywhere . (A/N: I am the last who'd mind that!) Snape gestured to the sofa standing next to Harry.

„Sit down Potter. I will bring the serum in a minute."

When Snape found the vial he returned into his living quaters , where a very pale young man was waiting for him. He handed Harry the vial and without a word of protest the boy drank it.

He is too naive I could have easily poisoned him ... Snape thought .

He took a seat facing the boy . He began

„What is your full name?"

„Harry James Potter" came the immediate reply

„In what house where you sorted at the welcoming feast in your first year?"

Snape was silently hoping that the hat would have said Hufflepuff and only Dumbledore said Harry should be in Gryffindor . He didn't know how he should have done it but he knew this old man could do everything he wanted , or nearly!

„ Originally into Slytherin but after I begged the hat to send me elsewhere it was Gryffindor."

Harry's anwers came in a monoton voice without any sign of feelings.

Snape was shocked . He never thought Potter could have been one of his house. He never wanted to think such a thing. But he was just at the beginning of this he wanted to ask the golden boy several other things.

„Why is it that you are so stuck with the Weasley boy?"

He knew if Potter would be asked this without the serum he'd for sure answer because he was one of his best friend since he came here and all this shit , but Severus had noticed that Harry and Weasley didn't get along so well recently.

„It is not me who always wants to be around Ron it is him who's always around me and I just can't get him of my heels"

Severuy raised an eyebrow.

„And why would that be ?"

„Because since I told my friends about me being gay he has developed an imaginary crush on me."

This boy won't stop suprising me! The Golden Boy was about to be sorted into Slytherin , he is gay what is to come next? That he had had an affair with Draco Malfoy?

But this had made Severus curious . He never had had the courage for a coming out when he was at school , but as far as he knew Potter had had a crush on this Chang girl . What would have made him realise that he was gay?

„What made you realise that you were gay Potter?"

„I had a crush on...someone"

Snape had his suspicions about what Potter would have needed the vial for.

„What did you want to make this potion for?"

„To make the one I love realise my good sides , that he'd stop hating me"

Snape felt a slight twinge in his stomach when Harry said that and it grew even more painful when he asked his last question.

„Who is the one you had your crush on?"

„Draco Malfoy"

Snape couldn't say why but when he heard Harry say this his whole body suddenly seemed to be in pain. He felt a headache was to come and he had lost his appetite for supper.

„Potter you are dismissed. And don't you dare to sneak into my chambers again , boy !"

When the door was shut Snape felt like crying and he didn't know why.

Potter a crush on Draco?

And for making him see Harry's good side he would take such a risk?

Oh sweet Merlin what was he thinking the boy had certainly done more stupid things for a much less important reason!

Severus closed his eyes and tried to think of something else , but failed miserably.

And his headache was still there! Oh this was a lousy day!

He decided to go to bed early.(Early for Snape just to mention it)

He thought it must have been about half an hour that Snape had dismissed him and he was still wandering around in the dungeons. He had forgotten to ask Snape the way out but when he remembered to he also couldn't find the way back to the professors chambers.

Harry Potter was lost in the dungeons of Hogwarts in which he would have to wait until somebody found him . It could be days until then!

„Shit!" he cried and sent a couple of punches into the innocent wall next to him.

With a sigh he leaned against the forementioned wall and closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a voice echoing through the corridors.

„Somebody there? Professor Snape?"

Harry was about to answer when a blond mop of hair came into sight.

„Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry had to fight to don't tell Malfoy the whole story .

„I got lost after I left Professor Snape's rooms."

He managed not to add anything and Malfoy seemed to think it must have been just another detention.

„I always knew you were kind of stupid Potter but this stupid? I'd say you..."

As Malfoy went along with his tirade about how stupid Harry was and how smart he himself was , Harrys attention wandered to Malfoys look. He had never seen the Slytherin in his pyjamas and it was a shame ! Above all for this tight fitting bottoms he wore!

„Potter! What the hell are you staring at?"

Oh Shit just another direct question and this time he could not avoid a direct answer!

„Your nice ass Malfoy!"

„What?" Draco was searching for the sarcasm in Harry voice but he found none.

„I said I was staring at your ass Malfoy"

Harry knew he would make the boy in front of him furious but he couldn't help it even if he wanted to.

He gasped in suprise when Malfoy pushed him against the wall , his hands holding Harrys beside his head in a tight grip. Malfoys face was just inches apart from his when he spoke.

„I hope you didn't mean that you little son of a ..."

Snape just wanted to change his clothes when he realised that he had sent Harry into the dungeons without discribing the way out. He hurried and got dressed again then he went to find the boy , who could be anywhere by now.

Snape was at least searching for 15 minutes when he heard voices not so far away .

He went into the corridor on his left an what he saw made him stop.

Harry was pinned against the wall by none other than Draco Malfoy , their bodys and their face were only inches apart and Malfoy looked flustered by what Severus could tell.

The two boys just looked as if they would be kissing any moment..

Again there it was this hurting feeling inside his stomach and Snape turned away from the scene before him . He was about to return to his quaters when he heard Draco speak.

„I hope you didn't mean that you little son of a ..."

„Mr. Malfoy I hope you are not going to finish this sentence you know what I think about cursing!"

The moment Malfoy saw Snape he let go of Harry and looked at his head of house.

„But he offended me ,sir"

„Since when is a compliment something offending?" Harry protested.

„When it comes from you Potter! Everything you say to me is offending!" Draco said in the same heated voice.

Snape felt his headache returning so he interrupted.

„I am not in the mood for your childish behaviour now ! Mr. Malfoy return to your dorm . And Mr. Potter I will show you the way out of the dungeons , follow me ."

Without another word Snape went away and Harry hurried to follow him .

„You are just like your father boy! Always have to get yourself in trouble ! I can't stand it!"

Harry hung his head . He knew hated him but did he have to say it right into his face? That was what he had wanted to maked the potion for , that the man only once would see him as he was ! Not James, Harry!

„That was what I wanted to make the potion for" he mumbled .

Snape had heard what Harry had said but preferred it to say nothing about it .

He truly doubted that Draco would have fallen for Harry even after seeing his good sides.

When they reached the entrance hall Harry made his way to his dorms and Snape went back into the dungeons.

The next morning:

When Harry awoke the first thing that went through his mind was relief. Snape had not found out about his secret!

Thank Merlin he never asked the right question! But he was really curious about my lovelife! This man is kinda weird , but I still love him! Even if now I can't make the potion anymore I still can be near him!

Snape never found sleep this night he could only think about Harry , about the feelings he had when he saw him with Draco , this feeling of jealousy and when he heard what Malfoy had said this feeling of relief.

And at last this feeling of disappiontment when he had heard Harry's last sentence this evening.

This was the time when Severus realised he had feelings for the son of his dead archnemesis!

End Chapter two

How was it ? I know that was not what you all expected but I just hade to tease Sev a bit!

How do you think it will go on?

Will Severus get a rival because Draco now realises he has feelings for the Gryffindor too?

Will Harry tell his friends about his feelings for the potions master?

Or will Draco blackmail Harry because he is gay?

Or perhaps Hermione and Dumbledore will make up a plan to get the two together?

And if they do , maybe Harry and Sev have found themselves already without any help?

But maybe nothing of this will happen!

You will see , but please let me know about how you want it to go on .

See ya in Chapter 3

M.D.

Please C&C


	3. Meetings in the shower

Ok Folks here it goes Chapter 3 and this time I had a Beta! Thank you SilverDragon! I'm still open for suggestions how the story should go on even if I think most of didn't expect it would go on like it does now ......ok tell me how you like it please MD  
  
Meetings in the shower!  
  
After searching for his glasses, Harry was about to make his way to the bathroom when he was pulled behind the curtains of Ron's bed  
  
„'Morning Harry!" Ron grinned.  
  
„'Morning Ron. Why am I currently lying in your bed?"Harry asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
„Well, yesterday, when I came back with my brothers from our tour through Hogsmeade, I couldn't talk to you anymore, first of all because you were asleep and secondly because I was too drunk. But now I want to ask you something......."  
  
Harry could smell Ron's breath and turned his face away in disgust. His friend still had to be drunk.  
  
„What is it Ron? I want to get up...."  
  
Ron grinned and took Harry's hand in his, then he guided Harry downwards until Harry could feel his morning arousal.  
  
„What the...?"  
  
„I wanted to ask you if you would like to help me with this?"  
  
Harry pulled his hand away and made a face as he suddenly felt sick. He jumped away from the bed and glared at Ron  
  
„Ronald Weasley, you're absolutely disgusting! Never touch me again!"Then he stormed off to the Prefects' bathroom where he could be sure that Ron wouldn't follow.  
  
When the door fell shut behind him he let out a sigh of relief. Ron was going mad! Oh no, he didn't want to think about Ron now!  
  
He took off his clothes and went into a stall. Harry let the warm water flow down his whole body and felt his muscles relax. His thoughts went to Severus, his beloved tutor. Harry felt his hands getting a life of their own when they made their way down his body. When he was about to put them around his arousal he felt warm hands doing it instead for him. At first he was so lost in his fantasies about Severus that he didn't realize it, but then when he heard a voice whispering into his ear he jerked away.  
  
„Need some help, Potter?"  
  
Harry turned around to look into the amused gray eyes of...  
  
„Malfoy what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked  
  
„Taking my usual morning shower, Potter. What did you think?"  
  
„I thought you were sexually harassing me!" Harry countered.  
  
„Potter, please! I'd never do such a thing! I only offered you my help with your obvious problem!"He gestured towards Harry's lower body.  
  
„All right, and why did you do such a thing? You never thought I'd accept your ‚help' did you?"Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
„Oh but yesterday you did not sound like this, Potter."Malfoy grinned  
  
„I wasn't in my right mind yesterday!"Harry protested but went abruptly silent when Malfoy again pushed him up against the wall.  
  
„So you don't want my, how did you call it, nice ass?"  
  
„No! And now get off me!"Harry pushed him away and made his way to leave the bathroom when he heard Malfoy say something that made him stop dead.  
  
„Oh, sorry Potter I forgot, you want Snape's ass!"  
  
Harry turned around, very slowly.  
  
„What? What did you just say Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy gave him a nonchalant smile.  
  
„Oh Potter come on! It is not like you're doing anything to hide your little crush on him!"  
  
Harry tried to protest.  
  
„I don't have a crush on him!"  
  
„Yes you do!"  
  
„No!"  
  
„Potter stop it or I'll blackmail you!"  
  
Harry fell silent for a second but then he asked, „And why wouldn't you already had me blackmailed if this was true?"  
  
„First of all, Professor Snape would kill me the moment he knew I blackmailed this, secondly, I kinda liked the way you acted towards your so called friends lately,and the third reason is because I will never blackmail anybody for being gay! That's not my style!"  
  
„Oh, so you are gay too?"Harry asked surprised.  
  
„Maybe, but that's not the point here! You should be a little bit more attentive not to show your crush on him too obviously, because when you go on like this it won't be necessary to blackmail you anymore! Even if I don't understand why you have a crush on him."  
  
„I don't have a crush on himmm...."  
  
„Don't start again Potter...!"  
  
„No let me finish. I don't have a crush on him, I love him... since the very first day I met him."  
  
Malfoy shook his head in denial. „But he made your life a living hell from the first day you came here!?"  
  
„I know, and that is what I love him for......"  
  
Draco made a very confused face. „Potter, you are so sick!"  
  
„No! You don't understand! I don't love him for his harsh words or his hatred towards me, I love him because he never treated me special, he's always treated me normally."  
  
Malfoy snorted on hearing the last word.  
  
„Okay, normal in his sense of the way to treat a Gryffindor."Harry corrected.  
  
„Alright, I understand, I think. So you did not come from detention yesterday, you were there for a snog session?"  
  
„Ha! Good joke, Malfoy! Snape will never be interested in the son of his archnemesis! And in addition, I'm one of his students!"  
  
„Oh, the last one will be over in less than a year and for the first I don't know about. I can only tell you that Severus acts different when you are around, at least for the last few weeks!"  
  
„I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy. He's acted the same as ever."  
  
„Nonono, Potter. Did you not realize that he did not deduct house points from you for a few weeks now?"  
  
„Maybe..."Harry shrugged. He had to admit that he had not realized as much.  
  
„I know Severus, and if he acts like this it's his way to be friendly...."  
  
„You are allowed to call your Head of House by their first names?"  
  
„Oh no, we're not, but Severus is my godfather!"Draco answered indifferently.  
  
„Alright, but Malfoy why are you acting so......nice?"  
  
„Oh don't get this wrong Potter, I still don't want to befriend you, but I know Severus and I can see that he has a thing for you and you can't deny you have one for him and I know he will deny himself happiness until someone will make him do something to get it!"he said almost too quickly, his voice rising slightly.  
  
„What are you up to, Malfoy?"Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
„I want to help you to get him. But you have to risk the Weasel and the Mudblood getting angry with you."  
  
Harry tried to suppress his grin, but failed. „That's alright with me!"  
  
Malfoy was taken by surprise, but would never show it. „So this is my plan. We gonna make him jealous to no end until he can't take it anymore and will try something to have you for himself!"  
  
„And how do you plan to make him jealous?"  
  
„Didn't you see the daggers he shot me yesterday when he saw us together in the dungeons?"  
  
„You don't want to pretend we're dating, do you?"Harry asked, terrified.  
  
„Yes, Potter, I do!"  
  
„Oh god, the whole Gryffindor house will be ready to kill me!"  
  
„So what? In return the Slytherins will stop it!"  
  
Harry counted till ten in his head and then gave his final answer.  
  
„Ok, that sounds fair! We'll do it."  
  
So Harry waited for Malfoy to finish his shower and they went to the great hall. The few Gryffindor first years they met on their way looked ready to faint when they saw that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were talking civilized to each other, but even worse was that they did it while they were holding hands!  
  
Severus looked up when he heard the whole Great Hall gasp in unison, what he saw made his blood freeze. His Harry was standing in the hall holding hands with his godson!! No way! He must be dreaming! Yes, it was just a very, very bad dream. But it got just worse when he saw Draco take Harry to his place at the Gryffindor table and peck him on the cheek to say goodbye before leaving for his own table.  
  
This wasn't real. He had to leave. He stood up abruptly, catching some curious glances, and as fast as it was possible to do without running, he left the Hall.  
  
Harry was in shock when he saw Snape's reaction, but maybe he had just had a bad day or something. When he looked over to Malfoy, the boy winked and sent him a knowing grin.  
  
Now Harry was left to his other problem, namely, his house table.................  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4  
  
Harry looked around and saw his whole table staring at him in disbelieve. Ginny was shaking badly trying to stop the tears and not to faint. Hermione looked stunned and Ron ...... Well Harry never got the chance to see what Rons expression was because the only thing he saw was Rons fist flying towards his face and then everything was dark.................  
  
When the darkness finally faded around Harrys eyes and he came back to conciousness , the first thing he saw was the red face of his (ex-) best friend who was held back by Seamus and his brothers so he would not pounce on Harry again.  
  
Harry got up from the floor with the help of Hermione and wiped away the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth. He gave Ron a confused look. He had imagined that Ron would be upset but not that upset! He took a step towards the boy and began to speak in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
„ What the hell were you thinking Ronald?!"  
  
Rons fury just seemed to increase when he started yelling at Harry . If nearly the entire Hall had been staring at the scene until now , now the last once who hadtnt been would join the rest.  
  
„ Harry James Potter how could you?"  
  
Harry was about to answer when Ron interrupted him immediatly and went on.  
  
„How dare you do this to our house ? Dont you know what shame this is? A filthy Slytherin? And worse Malfoy???! What were you thinking ? Were you at least thinking? How could you do this to me?"  
  
The last thing was spoken in a whisper so only Harry did understand.  
  
Harrys anger had risen with every word . How dare Ron judge about his choice of lovers even if they were faked once? How dare he say such things about Slytherin? The one he loved was one and his new friend if you could call Draco this was one too. And last but not least what did Ron want from him? Should Harry just run to him if he fell for someone and ask him if he was ok with it or if he would be hurt by it? Ron would always be hurt by it and would go and pout! It was too much ! Harry exploded.  
  
„ Ronald Weasley , how dare YOU speak to me as if I was your posession or something?! Are you just stupid or dont you want to understand me? Dosent matter anyways , listen to me its the last time I will tell you : I Harry James Potter do whether love you nor desire you nor do I want you in anyway else that would mean more than friendship! Is this understood?! And for the friendship I think this also isnt an issue for me anymore after the scene you made! And now leave me alone Weasle!"  
  
With this said Harry left the Great Hall and headed for the Infirmary. Shortly after he left the hall he heard footsteps following him , running after him. Without turning around he yelled  
  
„Hermione or Ron , it dosent matter , leave me alone!"  
  
Then he heard a familiar voice call his name  
  
„Harry wait , it is me , Draco."  
  
Harry turned to see it was indeed Draco running after him . When the blond finally arrived at Harrys side Harry waited for him to catch his breath the he asked  
  
„What is this about ? Why are you here?"  
  
Draco grinned as he looked in Harrys face .  
  
„ If we are to pretend that we are dating and dont want anyone to get suspicious I need to do like I do now."  
  
When he saw Harrys confused face he started to explain .  
  
„Harry if you really were my boyfriend I , for sure wouldnt let you get beaten by the Weasel , as you now also finally realised , and then not even accompie you to the Hospital Wing!"  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and the two of them made their way to go visit Poppy.  
  
down in the Dungeons  
  
When Severus , after an eternity as it seemed to him , finally arrived in his chambers he slammed the door shut and went to his ( I dont know the wird the thing you would normally put your bottles with liquor in) and pulled out a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey . After the first fast gulps and the satisfying burning sensation in his throat Snape sat down on his couch and began to think about what he had just witnessed.  
  
This was so screwed and it was confusing him to no end.  
  
Yesterday he just witnessed his godson and Harry having a nasty fight in the Dungeons , with Harry being pinned to the wall by Draco and Draco ready to smash Harrys jaw , and today the two of them had the cheekyness to walk into the Hall , holding hands and kissing goodbye?!  
  
This was so fucked up!  
  
He downed another glass of Whiskey and the decided to prepare for his next class . He stopped dead when he remembered what class it was . Gryffindor/Slytherin Harrys year. He would have to endure the two of them flirting the whole two hours! Oh Gryffindor would be loosing so much points today he swore to himself. And with that thought on his mind he went to his classroom. Tbc.........  
  
And? How do like it ? Please tell me . This Chapter really made itself up of ist own I never intended to let the Story go on like this but maybe ist nice this way? Please tell me what you think about htis Storyline . Thanks MD 


	5. Lessons

Who´s your lover  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lessons  
  
When Harry and Draco arrived in the hospital wing Poppy looked at them with her most disaproving look.  
  
„how often do I have to tell you two to stop your childish fighting? Mr. Potter come over here , please."  
  
When she was finished healing Harry she turned around to look at Draco. „Mr. Malfoy you surely know I have to inform the Headmaster about this?"  
  
Draco just stood there , looking slightly bored .  
  
„No Mdm. Pomfrey it wasn´t Draco who did this it was Ron."  
  
Poppy was shocked to say the least, but let the two go then .  
  
Harry looked at his watch and did a double take.  
  
„Oh Shit! We´ll be late for potions!"  
  
Draco just shrugged and then grinned.  
  
„Nothing to worry about Har´Darlin. Anyway this will give us even more of Severus attention. And this is a really good chance to make him really jealous , beacause he can´t escape like he did at lunch."  
  
Now Harry was grinnig too.  
  
„Where should I sit then ? Is there a seat next to you?"  
  
Draco nearly laughed.  
  
„Only if you want your poor ex-partner Weasle to sit next to my poor ex- partner Parkinson!?"  
  
„Oh that is really fine with me ."  
  
„Then you´ll sit next to me."  
  
„Good now that this is settled ,"„Harry took Draco hand in his „come on love!"  
  
Finally they arrived at the potions classroom and entered . As soon as they were seen the whole class errupted into murmurs. Snape turned around from where he currently stood glaring at them.  
  
„Silence!"  
  
The class went silent in an instant.  
  
„Where if I may ask do you two come from ?"  
  
Draco wasn´t the least bit affected bye Snape´s glare and answered .  
  
„We come from the hospital wing , sir. Harry got beaten bye a jealous Weasel and Mdm. Pomfrey healed him."  
  
To put emphasis on his words he tenderly touched Harry´s cheek and carresed it.  
  
„Uggghhh that´s disgusting"  
  
„Mr. Weasley don´t talk unless your asked. 10 pionts from Gryffindor. And you two sit down! IMMEDIATLY!!"  
  
Draco pulled Harry along with him until they stood infront of Pansy.  
  
„Parkinson sod off!"  
  
She cried in frustration.  
  
„But Dracie what does Potter have waht I haven´t???"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but then answered in a dreamy voice.  
  
„Oh please Parkinson look at you and the look at him I´d say that´s enough eh?"And now go and sit next to the Weasel."  
  
She left , crying.  
  
That was when Ron stood up .  
  
„ You two are so disgusting ! I can´t believe this !"  
  
„ENOUGH!"  
  
Snape stood before them and glared down on them.  
  
„Mr. Weasly , Mrs. Parkinson you two will leave my classroom immediatly ."  
  
Then he turned to Harry and Draco.  
  
„Mr. Potter you will sit at the free table and work alone the same for you Mr. Malfoy . And if I hear just one word during the rest of the lesson , it is equal to me from whom , both your houses will loose 150 points ! Did I make myself clear!?"  
  
Obviously he did beacause the class was deadly silent.  
  
After a while of working Draco thought it necessary to communicate with his „boyfriend" , but he had to do it in a way Snape could see it and witness what was said. So he did it like the muggles would he wrote on a piece of paper and sent it flying towards Harry . Harry got the first message and wrote back . He knew what Draco was trying to do .  
  
And it worked ! After the third letter if one could call it that , Snape caught it in midfly and opened it.  
  
„ Hey love! How are you doing? I really wanted to help you but now I can´t .I really hope this time there won´t go anything wrong and that you don´t get detention tomorrow.  
  
Hi Dray Darling I think at the moment I´m doing ok. Why is that you don´t want me to get detention tomorrow?  
  
Oh Har´come on don´t play the naiive one you damn well know why . You surely still know about the bet you lost , dont you?  
  
Oh that bet! What that bet?!!! You won´t make me do that will you?  
  
Haryou know me love ! Ok so maybe I won´t make you do it in front of the whole Slytherin community but as soon as we are in my room you´ll have to do it , and you know you want it!  
  
Oh Gods Dray Stop that you know fairly well how much I want it but I have to concentrate now so don´t give me these images!"  
  
Snape burned the paper in his hand to ashes. His heart ached , in his eyes were flames of jealousy and his mind raced.  
  
„Detention ! At 8 pm. in my office , both of you! And now get out of my sight!"  
  
When the two were out of the dungeons Draco broke down laughing.  
  
„ Merlin Harry I never thought you could do so well in faking a heated teenager relationship!"  
  
Harry only grinned.  
  
„Did you see the look in his eyes ? I bet if I wouldn´t be his godson he would have hexed me into next week!"  
  
Harry gave Draco a mock-lusting look.  
  
„But Dray Darlin wont that detention be the best occassion to make him even more jealous?"  
  
„Oh yes it will be and we won´t let that slip!"  
  
Harry smiled in anticipation.  
  
„I can´t wait!"  
  
The same day´s evening – 8.00 pm.  
  
Snape sat in his office and waited . He dindn´t know what hit him to say the two of the should come for detention. He surely was a masochist !  
  
He thought Harry and Draco would´t appear when he heard a sound from outside his door . Voices.  
  
„Dray don´t .We´re just outside Snapes office."  
  
„So what?"  
  
„We can´t hmmmpff."  
  
When Snape opened the door he stopped dead at the sight before him there stood the-boy-who-lived and his godson Draco kissing just outside his office! He was near a nervous breakdown but he managed to calm himself.  
  
„You two! Inside! Now!"  
  
The two jerked apart and followed him , mock guilty looks on their faces.  
  
The whole evenig Snape managed to give them works with each of them on the other side of the room . But Draco managed to give Harry a flirting glance everytime he passed him or slightly touched him.  
  
But not only Draco and Harry had a plan. Severus meanwhile also had one to get his Harry , even if it was on the risc to lose his godson.  
  
After two hours he called the to his desk.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy you may go now Mr. Potter you´ll stay beacause of the incident two days ago."  
  
Draco as about to protest when Harry stopped him  
  
„It´s ok Dray Darling we can do that thing we planned for tonight another time ok love ? I see you tomorrow then allright ?"  
  
„´k"  
  
They kissed goodbye but broke away as they heard a growling sound from Snape and Draco left .  
  
Harry turned around to look at a fuming Snape .  
  
„so Mr. Potter let´s see what to make of this evening won´t we?"and with a cruel smile he slowly came towards Harry like a wild animal towards it´s prey.  
  
Tbc....... 


	6. Privat Detention

Chapter 6  
  
Privat Detention  
  
„So Mr. Potter I´m almost sorry that I ruined your evening with Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Snape said mockingly.  
  
Ph so Snape wanted to get under his skin with that?! He wasn´t the only one who knew how to play this game, Harry thought.  
  
„Oh theres no need to be sorry , sir. Draco can take care of himself and he for sure knows I can as well."  
  
Harry grinned inwardly when he saw Snape look darken.  
  
„Potter stop that I am not the least bit interested in what you and my godson are doing when your are alone!"I´ve read enough  
  
Now Harry really was grinning.  
  
„But Professor , what are you thinking of us? We are only two teenage boys in a loving and innocent relationship!"  
  
Snape almost laughed .  
  
„Potter your fake innocence wouldnt even work on me without this wide grin on your face so don´t even try it!"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders .  
  
„It was worth a try."  
  
Snape shook his head in denial.  
  
„ Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor!"  
  
„ But tell me one thing boy , how comes when I saw Draco and you two days ago in the dungeons you were ready to kill one another and now ...."he swallowed hard „now this?"  
  
Harry´s grin only widened.  
  
„Who said we were fighting?!"  
  
„But..."  
  
„Professor Snape wasn´t there a detention I should serve? Or do you want me here for something else?"  
  
Harry lifted one eyebrow in a typical Malfoy way and gave Severus a suggestive look.  
  
Snape was sure he heard his jaw hit the ground when Harry said that. But he recovered soon and asked  
  
„What else in Merlin´s name should I want you to be here for?"  
  
Harry took a step closer towards Snape.  
  
„uhhmm I don´t know , sir .......perhaps for a bit of manual tutoring or to train my tongue ?"  
  
Now Snape´s jaw really hit the ground!  
  
„What was that Potter ?!"  
  
„I only suggested reasons why you could want me here. Perhaps tutoring in duelling or for a few spells in advanced DADA ,that was all I said sir, was there anything wrong with that?"Harry asked as innocently as he could.  
  
´This boy is going to kill me!´  
  
„No there wasn´t Mr. Potter."  
  
´Only the fact that I nearly got a hard on from the images those words sent me! But else there wasn´t anything!   
  
„So what do you want me to do then , sir?"Harry asked , still only a few inches away from Snape.  
  
What I want you to do? Let me tie you down to my bed and ravish you! his inner voice screamed.  
  
„In fact Mr. Potter I want to see if you are really able or better to say if you really would have been able to make the potion you wanted to unallowedly take the ingredient from my privat potions chamber."  
  
Harry´s eyes widened in shock . Of course he could brew the potion but to make it work one needed a peronal item of the person it should work on. And Snape thought Harry wanted it for Draco not for him ! How to do that now? He hadn´t a single item fom Draco and he wouldn´t ask snape for one of his! But if he intentionally failed the potion the potions master would only think less of him!  
  
´HELP!   
  
Harry looked up into Snapes eyes and tried not to look away as he said  
  
„ No sir I can´t ."  
  
„What do you mean with you can´t?"  
  
„That I can´t make that potion here sir because I don´t have a personal item from the person it should work on ."  
  
Snape looked sceptically down at him.  
  
„You can´t tell me you don´t have a single item of Draco?"  
  
Perhaps there was a small chance he could escape this.  
  
„ No sir I haven´t ."  
  
„That is no problem . I will give you one he is my godson remember?"  
  
With that said he left the room only to come back with a picture of Draco´s mother .  
  
„Here you are Potter and now get to work."  
  
„Yes sir."  
  
Harry went to the cauldron set for him and resignedly began to work.  
  
When he finished Snape stood behind him and looked at the potion.  
  
„I have to admit I am really suprised Potter . The potion is perfect."  
  
„Thank you sir ."  
  
„Tell me do you know what happens if you add a drop of human blood to it?"  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
„No sir I don´t"  
  
„Well it works as an apherodisiac for the person it should work on ."  
  
Harry nodded slightly but he wasn´t sure where Snape´s point was.  
  
„I am sure you are wondering what I am going at Mr. Potter. I will tell you ."  
  
He took out a vial from his cupboard and added a drop of something that look excactly like blood.  
  
„ Now that you are involved with my godson and that you showed at last some talent in potions tonight you will drink some of this potion and you will be given the password to the Slytherin dorm for tonight. Tomorrow I will change it of course . Now drink and then I will accompie you to the dorms."  
  
He came towards Harry with a spoon full of the potion .  
  
Harry backed away . He did not want Draco to lust after him ! And he did not want to have sex with him either . „What is it Potter no need to be afraid of your potion it is the first time even I would drink it ."  
  
Snape was coming closer and closer , and finally Harry stood against the wall.  
  
„Sir I don´t want to drink it!"  
  
„Why is that Mr. Potter?" Snape asked amused .  
  
So he had been right with his assumptions . This realtionship was fake! Draco never would let Harry say something like he had in front of him if it would have been a real relationship.  
  
Harry couldn´t escape and he knew it. He was trembling now . he had two possibilities. He could drink it , let snape take him to the dorms and let Draco take his virginity He could not drink it and would have to tell Snape the truth and lose him. This wasn´t good. He didn´t want any of that. But Snape now stood there ready to force him to drink the potion.  
  
Snape was waiting for Harry´s answer but he was shocked to see the boy´s reaction. Harry slumped to the floor and began to cry.  
  
„I´m sorry I can´t....."  
  
He was trembling from his sobs when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.  
  
„It´s ok Harry you don´t have to drink it."  
  
Snape lead Harry to the couch and let him sit .  
  
Then he summoned a cup of tea and let the boy drink.  
  
After Harry had sipped at his tea he knew he made a mistake . He knew it was awkward for Snape to act so friendly and now he had jumped in his trap his arms and eyes wide open!  
  
„Veritaserum?!"he choked out.  
  
Snape had a cruel smile on his face when he nodded.  
  
„Now Harry why didn´t you want to drink the potion? Don´t you want Draco to lust after you"  
  
„No"  
  
„Do you want him to love you?"  
  
„No"  
  
„Do you love him?"  
  
„No" „Does he know that?"  
  
„Yes"  
  
„Why did you want to make the potion then in first place?"  
  
„Because I wanted the one I love to see my good sides so he´d stop hating me."Harry replied stoically.  
  
Snape shook his head . The same answer as last time.  
  
„Why are you in a realtionship with Draco then?"  
  
„To make someone jealous."  
  
„Who?"  
  
„The one I love."  
  
Snape knew Harry tried really hard to not answer in detail but sometime he had to. So he went on asking.  
  
„Who is that Harry?"  
  
Harry fought a loosing battle not to answer.  
  
„It is .....it´s ..."  
  
„Professor Snape is Harry still in there?"suddenly came Draco´s voice from outside the office door.  
  
Tbc......  
  
I know I´m cruel and I love it ! -  
  
Hey how did you like this one?  
  
Question should Draco get a little boyfriend too when I am finished with Sev and Harry?If Yes , who? Blaise ? Remus? Seamus? Hagrid ?g just a bad joke I´d never do THAT urgh Or maybe Ron I think that would be something really funny even if I never ever wrote that pairing. Tell me what you´d like to read. Bye MD 


	7. Emergency Exit

Who´s your lover?  
  
Hey Folks ! Thank you all for your great reviews! I am so happy! For Draco I think he gonna get Ron as a boyfriend , Remmy wouldn´t fit in the Storyline , sorry for those who voted for him. But if you like I gonna write an extra story with the two of them?! Just say so if you want to read something like that. Another question. Would you like me to translate my german ffs into English? They are both rated R (or better NC-17 dumdidum no one heard that!) One is Remus/Severus and Draco/Harry and the other is again Harry/Snape and getting Pansy to a nervous breakdown. Tell me if I should translate them. So here you go the next chap! Enjoy yourself.  
  
Chapter 7 Emergency Exit  
  
Severus sweared under his breath when he heard draco´s voice from outside his office and when Harry stopped talking.  
  
He stood and went to open the door where he was greeted with a grinning Malfoy.  
  
„Harry has to come to his dorm . I met Prof. Mc Gonnagall and she told me I should tell you this."  
  
Snape scowled but nodded .  
  
„Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Wait a moment I will send Mr. Potter outside in a minute."  
  
Then he slammed the door shut. Harry still sat there and stared off into space. Snape lifted his wand and said  
  
„Obliviate"  
  
Harry blinked and looked confused around the room .  
  
„Potter you just let some of my best vials drop to the floor ! Aren´t you even capable of sorting vials in an alphabethik order?! Stupid boy get out of my sight!"  
  
Harry stood and left Snape´s office in a rush. Outside he met Draco who was looking worried.  
  
„Harry are you all right? Did he temper with your mind?"  
  
Harry shook his head  
  
„ No he just made me rearrange some of his vials."  
  
Draco looked suprised . „I never thought he´d be that patient!"  
  
Harry grinned .  
  
„Well like he loves to say when it comes to me everyone makes exceptions even him , only that he wouldn´t admit it even if the world would end tomorrow!"  
  
Draco laughed so hard that he was nearly crying and Harry didnt do any better.  
  
„Har´stop that a Malfoy can´t be seen giggling like a little school girl!"  
  
Harry just grinned at him  
  
„But little Dracy you don´t have to pretend your a boy in front of me I know your little secret sweety !"  
  
Draco glared at him .  
  
„Potter stop that immediatly or I´ll use an unforgivable on you!"  
  
„No you dont !"  
  
„Yes I do!"  
  
„You dont!"  
  
„I do!"  
  
„Don´t!"  
  
„Do!"  
  
„Do...."  
  
„Avadra Ke..."  
  
„Draco!"  
  
„Ok ok don´t wet your pants Harry I´d never do that!"  
  
„I hope so !"  
  
Harry looked just the slightest bit relieved.  
  
So what to do next? They had to get Snape more jealous , the only thing they didn´t know was Severus knew about their little game and was about to play his own now. Even if he still not knew who it was Harry was in love with , but he had his assumptions.  
  
„Poor Harry you will spend a lot of the few next weeks down here to serve detention I think !" He grinned to himself before he went to bed.  
  
Tbc......  
  
Sorry I was just to tired . I had to get up at 6.00am. to get to school and came home from work at 9.00 pm. What was about an hour ago . I don´t have enough stamina to write anymore now but the next chap will be up tomorrow I promise! Until then ByeMD 


	8. And another detention

Hi everyone! Please dont kill me ! I know it took me forever to update , sorry. I had some problems in school and with my now ex – boyfriend but here I am writing a new chapter hope youll enjoy it!

Chapter 8

And another detention and another and so on.....

Yes!

Draco had defenitly been right !

The next day in potionsclass Harry sat at his desk listening to Snapes voice talking about some ingredients he had never heard of , but suddenly .......

„Potter!"

Suprised he looked up.

„Uhm yes sir?"

„What do you think you are doing?"

Harry looked at him in confusion.

„Nothing sir."

„Right nothing, thats the point ! You do nothing ! You never did anything for this class Potter , you are even more ignorant than your father was! You will come to my office tonight at 10.00 pm sharp and we will talk about this , understood?"

Yap Draco had been right!

„yes sir Ill be there"

After Snape had returned to his teaching Harry and Draco exchanged knowing smiles.

After potions

„What did I tell you?!" Draco said triumphantly.

Harry shrugged

„Okay you were right , but what do I do now?"

Draco was grinning now.

„What?"

„Seduce him....."

Harry was shocked to say the least.

„What??? Are you mad? You hit your head on the wall or something?"

„ No believe me , he is already jealous like hell but he seems to assume something about our relationship being fake."

„And just how do you think I could do this?"

„It is easy listen ........................

This evening 10.00 pm (sharp)

Severus sat in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

With a flick of his wand he opened it and waited for Potter to enter the room.

Wait a sec. THIS was not Potter! Well it was Potter for sure , but he looked so ...damn gorgeous !

Not that Severus hadnt noticed before how good the boy was looking but this was too much! How was he supposed to have a normal conversation with Harry if the boy wasnt wearing his robes and only a veeeery tight pair of leather pants and a blak tank top?

´Oh my god how am I supposed to survive this!´he could already feel his arousal stirring.

„Good evening Professor Snape" Harry purred and slowly went towards Snapes desk swaying his hips lightly.

„Potter why arent you wearing your school robes?"

„Oh but sir , these things are so uncomfortable , dont you think? And if you want to hear what I think , in my opinion it is a shame that you hide , what has to be a gorgeous body, under these things!" he smiled lasciviously.

When Severus found his voice again anger began to rise in him. This boy dared to ridicule him?

„Mr. Potter I dont know what you were thinking when you came down here tonight , but I can assure you that I wont tolerate such.."

He couldnt finish his sentence . Harry had sat on his desk and bet forward . The moment Severus realised what was happening it was already too late.

Harry felt their lips meet and had to suppress a moan of pure pleasure.

But before he could even deepen the kiss further Harry was pushed away by Severus.

„Harry dont....." he could hear Snape whisper almost inaudibly.

Snape licked his lips and moments later realisation dawned in his eyes.

„No you didnt..."

Harry grinned and nodded.

„Oh yes I did ! Now the Veritaserum is not only on my lips its also on yours and now we will play this game fair ! You ask and then I ask."

He sat down in the chair opposite of Severus.

„Now ask me anything you wanted to know these last times you tricked me into drinking this potion."

Snape was still a bit in shock but realised that this was his chance.

„why did you come here this evening?"

Harry laughed inwardly , he wouldnt make this easy on Snape.

„Because you told me to."

Snape scowled.

„My turn." Harry grinned.

„Why did you want me to drink the potion I made in my last detention?"

„To prove that yours and Dracos relationship was fake."

Harry nodded .

„So you knew all the time?"

„No I just had some suspicions.My turn."

Harry nodded again.

„If it wasnt Draco you wanted the potion for , who was it then and I want a name !"

Harry swallowed hard.

He looked up into Severus onyx eyes and the stared down to the floor.

„It was ........." he hestitated.

Maybe he should have listened to Draco and just leave this part with asking questins under the influence of a truth serum , out. But now it was too late . Now he would lose his belove forever. He tried to speak, twice but no words came. Snape was getting anxious.

„well Im waiting. Who is the person you love so much that you wanted to give him the potion?"

Snape was shocked when Harry looked up again and locked his gaze with him.

A lonely tear ran down the boys cheek.

Then he whispered in a hoarse voice.

„It is you , Severus." With that Harry jumped out of the chair and fled from the room.

TBC......

And? And and and? What do you think about it? Please tell me! I promise this time it wont take me so long to update.

MD


	9. Now that you know the truth

Here we go again!

Hi Folks! I promised not to take too long this time . Just enjoy.

Chapter 9

Now that you know the truth.....

Harry ran through the hallways of Hogwarts , he ran up different staircases until his legs gave in and he collapsed on the floor . As soon as his exhaustion had slowly ebbed away, the pain returned full force.

Snape knew he and Draco werent a couple .

Snape had pushed Harry away when he had kissed him.

Snape had called him Harry.

Snape had asked him who he loved.

Harry had answered.................and now Snape knew the truth about his feelings.

There was only one sentence replaying in Harrys mind the whole time.

You have lost him.........you have lost him........you have lost him.........

Harry broke down crying and sobbing for the pain in his heart.

Only when a cool breeze touched his cheeks , trying to dry his tears , he realised he was on the Astronomy tower.

He straightened and looked down into the landscape .

Beautiful.

Even if it was late at night , everything was beautiful. Everything was so calm in contrary to his inner turmoil.

Without even knowing what he did Harry climbed up the small wall before him and looked down.

Would everything inside him also become so calm if he went down there?

Would he be a part of the peace of the night?

Would the pain go away?

He closed his eyes and let the silence embrace him.

It felt so nice being surounded by nothing than silence and peace.

It seemed to wash away all the worries he had.

Voldemort-forgotten.

His former friends – forgotten.

Draco –forgotten .

Severus - No he couldt forget that one.

Severus sat in his office , the incarnation of confusion.

He had known Harry didnt love Draco , but he never believed Harry could love him.

And then the boy just left without him getting a chance to tell him he loved him too?

And....wait a moment he loved him too? Since when ? Well it didnt really matter now.

He had to talk to Harry . But would the boy even listen to him?

And where could he find him?

Then it struck him : the astronomy tower .

He had often watched Harry , sitting and watching the stars , somewhat longingly.

He stood and made his way up the many stairs towards his destination.

Harry still stood on the wall facing the nightsky . Then he heard footsteps .

Someone wanted to disturb his silence?

Who would be so cruel?

Why couldnt they let him have just one moment of peace?

He had to see the intruder.

When he turned around to look who was coming up here at this time of the night he lost his balance.

He didnt even scream when he felt his body falling , he just smiled.

Now the darness would welcome him in its silence.

Calm.

But then he felt something touching his wrist and when he looked up he saw the shocked face of his potions master .

Why had he stopped him?

Why wouldnt he want him to find peace and silence?

Did he hate him so much for what he told him earlier?

Severus came just in time to see Harry loose his balance and stumble backwards.

He jumped forward and managed to catch Harrys wrist only seconds before he could fall out of his reach.

He saw Harry looking at him sad and confused.

He lifted the boy back over the wall where he let him slide onto the ground.

Then rage overtook his senses.

„Are you downright stupid boy? Why the hell would anybody climb up that wall and risk falling down the astronomy tower? Or did you want just that ? Did you want to die ?"

Harry looked up at him shock clearly visible in his eyes.

„I justed wanted to be part of the silence......" he trailed in an almost dead voice that sent shivers down Severus spine.

No he just wanted to feel the calm in his soul.

He never wanted to die!

The realisation dawned in his eyes.

He would have died if Severus hadnt saved his life , again.

How could he have been so stupid?

Now Severus would never want him again!

„Tell me did you want to die Harry?" came the now more calm and worried voice of the older man.

„No!" Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

„nononononononononono.........." he cried and cried until he felt strong arms embrace him.

He looked up into Severus eyes and when he saw the concern written all over the mans faces he had to say what he did.

„Im sorry Severus please forgive me ....."

That was the last thing he could remember before he fell unconcious.

TBC

Sorry I know it is a really short chapter but I cant concentrate on anything now but I promise chapter 10 will be up in the next few days , ok ? And this time Ill keep my promise.

Love u all!

MD


	10. Morning uhm lets call it suprises?

Chapter 10

Morning uhm.....suprises

When Harry woke up he felt cold.

He shivered and wondered why it was so cold in the boys dorm.

Then it hit him.

He wasnt in his dorm with the others . He had been on the astronomy tower and had almost killed himself by falling down .

Snape had saved him and now.......now Snape thought Harry was weak and had tried to kill himself !

Shit!

Harry felt like crying.

He loved the man , but Severus would never want him.

He had acted like a child , tricking him into telling the truth and running out of the room when he had to tell the truth.

He had lied to him , telling him he was with Draco.

He had played games with him.

He was a child .

He was a student no less .

And he was his fathers son.

Severus Snape had to hate him by now.

NOW Harry really wanted to die!

This whole situation was so fucked up.

Snape had even told him himself that he was stupid , but on the other hand the man had held him when he was crying on the tower .

And , Harry opened his eyes to look around, yes and he had carried him into his chambers.

Why would he do that if he hated Harry ?

Harry was confused to say the least, but before he had a chance to get any more entangled in his thought the person that caused his confusion entered the room.

Harry quickly closed his eyes again and pretended to be sleeping.

It seemed to work.

Snape took a chair from his desk and sat down beside the couch Harry was lying on .

Harry could feel the mans eyes all over him at last resting on his face.

This feeling made him kind of nervous but he tried to stay as calm as possible.

Severus had carried the boy back to his chambers and had laid him down on his couch where Harry did sleep looking like an angel.

He had walked into his bedroom and changed from his robes into his normal clothing.

When he emerged into the living room Harry was still asleep (A/N: Thats what he thinks laughs evilly ).

He took a chair from the besides table and sat down watching the boy sleep.

He looked so peaceful now.

With that thought the words Harry had said after Severus had saved him came back to his mind.

´I just wanted to be part of the calm.........´

Severus sighed heavily.

He reached out a hand and touched Harrys forehead to brush away a few strands of the mess Harry called hair.

„ Why did you want to die little one?" he whispered in a sad tone.

Severus decided thatHarry couldnt sleep on the couch all night so he lifted him up , carefully not to wake him, and carried him into the bedroom, where he settled the boy on the right side of the bed.

Harry carefully opened one eye and peeked if Snape was looking towards him .

He blushed a deep shade of red when he saw the man undressing himself.

But he couldnt take his eyes off of him , anyways .

Snape had such a gorgeous body.

He loved everything about the man.

Hi humour , his sarcasm , his sharp toungue, his intellect and even if Ron would fake vomit now his looks.

Snape was now dressed in his night clothes ........mhmmmm black silk.....(A/N: yummy)

When he faced Harry again Harry had already closed his eyes again only now realised he was in Snapes bed!

Sweet Merlin why now? Why like this? I am in bed with the man I love and he doesnt want me ? And in additional torture I can not even do or say anything because if I do he wants to talk about what happened! Lifes a cruel bitch sometimes.!

He felt the bed shifted when Snape entered next to him and seconds later he felt it again , a cool hand , gently brushing through his hair.

Then a pair of lips on his forehead followed by a whispered

„ Good night my little love..............."

Harry was now wide awake.

He waited until Snapes breathing was so even that he would be deep in his dreams, then he sat up and looked at the man next to him in shock.

my little love?.......he called me love .....(A/N:well he also called you little but he cant tell yet so that assumption was not fair! ** g)** he really called me love....I think Im gonna faint!

No Harry did not faint, instead he sat on Snapes bed almost through the whole night watching the man sleep.

It was around three in the morning Harry fell asleep again .

He had heated dreams about a tall man with dark eyes and long black hair , talking to him in a dark seducing voice.

He liked these dreams very much.

But

When he awoke he didnt like them that much anymore.

Not when he was in bed , with Snape lying next to him.

And not when the other man seemed on the brink of awakening.

When he felt Severus stirring next to him he closed his eyes again.

He knew he couldnt avoid the conversation about yesterday but he could at least try to prolong the time until then.

But instead of waking up Snape only seemed to move around in the sheets a bit .

Nothing to worry about for Harry except when Snape would move towards him , sneak his arms aroung Harrys waist and draw Harry closer to , like he did now.

Not that bad one would say but when Harry felt his teachers morning erection, pressing into his lower back it became really bad for Harry .

No that he didnt like what he felt.

No .

In fact he , better to say HIS morning erection seemed to like it very much indeed.

Its allright every man has a morning erection, Snapes has nothing to do with me ! And I didnt just feel him moving against my rear ! Nope . And no I didnt hear him moan.......OH GOD! What have I done to deserve this !? When he wakes up and realise in what position he has put himself with me he will be shocked!

Harry tried to relax .

As long as the man was asleep everything was ok.

But the he heard Snape moan again and this time....

„.....harry......"

Harry froze .

Severus had woken with a warm body in his arms and his erection digging into his bed companions back.

Harry!

Oh no this was Harry with him.

He listened carefully but the boy seemed to be still asleep.

Only now he was realising that he was rubbing against Harrys ass.

He wanted, needed to stop this at once but ......

„.................harry.............." he moand and felt the body in his arms freezing.

Damn!

The boy had to be awake.

Since when ?

Snape swallowed the big lump in his throat and carefully opened his eyes .

Harry who had turned his head to look at him was staring back with his wide emerald orbs.

SHIT!was their combined thought.

TBC.................

Hope you liked it ?

Ill try to update soon.

P.S.: Sorry if there a rent any apostrops in my texts but doesnt seem to like them when they are coming from me so it takes them all out .

I do write them anyway.

Hope those who like it review!

Oh and a big THANKS to all those who allready reviewed!

BIIIIIIIGHUG

See ya

MD


	11. Confrontations

Chapter 11

Confrontations

Shit!

Harry tried to labour his breath but it seemed that didnt work at all , but he noticed the same seemed to count for the man behind him .

Both of the were breathing heavily without having done anything yet.

´Oh my god if we actually would have sex it would kill one of us with excitement , if we are already this out of breath now!´

The next moment Harry cursed under his breath about being stupid enough to allow these thoughts to get into his mind in a situation like this , when he felt his cock twitch with anticipation.

Severus at the same time misunderstood Harrys curse for a curse thrown at their situation and hurried to release the boy from this hug.

In his haste he brushed the boys erection with his left hand and heard Harry moan in pleasure.

Harry felt like he was on fire .

His whole body was filled with the intense feeling of pleasure with only so much as a brush of Snapes hand.

He craved the mans touch. He needed to feel it again.

So he did the only thing his brain was capable to think of at the moment , he grabbe Snapes hand and guided it back to his groin.

Severus was perplexed.

He had been shocked to feel harry was aroused to but when the boy indicated him that he wanted to be touched his mind was sent reeling.

But he never had time to elaborate his thoughts , beacause when he felt Harrys hard flesh under his fingertips all thought left his mind at once.

The only the he could do was what his body told him to do.

Slowly he began exploring Harrys erection with his fingers , stroking , teasing , pleasuring , tormenting all at the same time.

Harry felt like he was dead and in heaven .

He never had had any doubt that Severus would shy away from touching him and now he was stroking him in ways he never would have imagined.

Harry couldn´t hold back any longer he threw his head back and moaned.

„Severus.....God...please....I..I need.." he never had the chance to finish his plea because the touch was abprubtly stopped.

Harrys word brought him back to reality.

Almost immediatly he stopped touching Harry.

He couldnt take advantage of the boy.

True he might have feelings for Harry and also true was that Harry returned these feelings but this boy was just so fragile at the moment it was not even twelve hours ago that he had tried to end his life, or so Severus thought, and he was taking advantage of his rough emotional state.

He couldnt do that to Harry!

Harry tried to catch his breath .

Why had Severus stopped ?

It had felt so good.

Why?

Didn´t he want him?

But he could still feel the mans hard-on pressing into his back.

He had called him love.

What was this all about?

Harry was confused to no end.

Maybe Snape had remembered what hat happened the night before and now didn´t want him anymore?

Harry felt like he was going to cry.

Severus felt the boy shake with silent sobs.

He should have known better than to make such a grave mistake with Harry.

He had to talk to him.

Carefully he lowered his voice to a calming whisper.

„Harry , love what´s wrong?"

No answer.

„Harry?"

Yet again no answer only silent tears .

„Love please look at me!"

Harry took all the courage that was left in him and slowly turned aroung so he was facing a very concerned Severus.

Severus looked into the tear filled eyes of his small bedcompanion and he felt like he was going to cry to .

What had he done?

But when Harry spoke again he got really confused.

„I did it all wrong , didn´t I?"

Severus let the confusion clearly show on his face.

„What do you mean love you did nothing wrong!"

Harry shook his head in sad denial.

„I did. I lied to you , I forced you to drink that potion , I made you worry about me , I did so many things wrong I do understand thet you don´t want me anymore. I´m sorry I love you , but I can´t help it and I thought if I would do all these things maybe you woul love me back or simply like me I never thoght it could all end like this and now I´ve again destroyed everything and I ....and I..."

Harry couldnt controlle his sobs any longer.

He didnt want Severus to see him so disdraught and tried to escape from the bed and hide his tears but Severus pulled him back and hugged him tightly , murmuring soothing words into his ears and rubbing slow circles on his back.

„Shhh love everything is going to be allright now....calm down...calm down ..Im here and I wont go anywhere ...take your time.....shhhh shhh shhh...its ok..."

Slowly Harrys sobs ebbed away but he still couldnt look into Severus eyes until he felt a strong but gentle hand tug at his chin .

„Harry look at me , please."

Harry slowly lifted his eyes .

„Love listen to me . You just ran away yesterday without hearing my answer. I do have feelings for you Harry , very strong feelings maybe even more than love. I never thought I would say this but I need you in my life Harry more than anything or anyone else. And believe me love you did nothing wrong and I still want you more than ever! But at the moment we have to talk and you know that. Please Harry talk to me I need to understand your feelings."

He looked pleadingly at Harry who send him a wavering undecided glance.

„Let me try to love you Harry!"

At this Harry slowly nodded his head and as if in slow motion their lips met in a gentle carress almost too sweet to just call it a kiss.

It was pure bliss and Severus thought he might die any moment of the sheer intensity of emotion their shared in their first kiss.

Their touch seemed to last an eternity and yet it was not enough but it had to suffice for now.

When they broke aprt panting Severus took Harrys hands in his and looked at with a very serious expression.

„Go and get dressed I will make us some tea and the we will talk alright?"

Harry nodded again.

Now it was time to confess and to feel that he was cared for .

But why was he so scared then?

TBC

Sooooooooryyyyy! runs away from angry readers and hides behind a rock

PLZ DONT KILL ME ! I KNOW I TOOK LONG BUT I HAD A CREATIVE WRITERS BLOCK!  
I hope you enjoyed this chappy!

See you next capter.


	12. Lets talk!

Chapter 12

Lets talk!

( Or better lets not talk flees Severus: Harry wait! Harry: Why should I ? Sev: Beacause if you dont Ill have to spank you when you get back** g **Author : RUN Harry RUN! )

Slowly he put his clothes on .

He wanted to delay this conversation as long as possible.

But even that wasnt long enough for him!

When he went into the living room Severus was already sitting on the couch with two cups of tea in front of him. He looked up and smiled sligthly , when he patted the place beside him.

„Come and sit with me Harry ."

Harry nodded and slowly walked across the room to sit beside him.

After sipping his tea he directed his gaze unmovingly to the floor.

„Harry..." he felt a hand on his shoulder „...you have to tell me what happened last night on the tower."

Harry looked up in confusion.

„ I think you saw that? I nearly fell from the tower and you saved my life again..."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him .

„Yes but why do I get the feeling that this fact sounds a bit negative when you say it?"

Noe the boy turned to him with an apologetic look on his face.

„ Nonono Severus I didnt mean to be ungrateful , Im really happy you saved my life , but ..."

He looked down again .

„But?"

Severushand stroked Harrys face tenderly and lifted his chin so he would look him in the eyes again.

„But youve done that quite often and now you probably think Im an ungrateful , self centered brat who cant take care of himself . A troublemaker. Why would you want someone like that?"

A low chuckle made him jump.

„Whats so funny?"

„ Nothing only that you Mr. Potter defenitly are a troublemaker but I knew that from the moment I read your name on my list that first day I saw you and it never kept me from falling for you. And fall I did!"

Harry blushed at the flirting glances he got from Severus with this sentence.

„But you almost fell too, Harry ! What happened yesterday? Why did you do that?"

„I didnt do anything Severus please believe me ! Im not that unstable that Id jump of the tower beacause of a rejection . I can deal with rejections believe me, I know nothing else ! I just wanted to enjoy the silence and watch the how calm and peaceful the world seems at night . I needed that to calm my feelings down. And when you came up there you startled me and I lost my balance, thats all . I didnt want to kill myself !"

Severus nodded in relieve.

But then another thought came to his mind .

„What do you mean with you know nothing else than rejections?"

Harry looked away from him again.

„You got my soul bare do you need to also tear it open now?"

This statement hit him harder than it would have if Harry had said hed wanted to jump yesterday. How could a 17 year old boy sound so bitter and so sad at the same time?

It made his stomach clench.

He hugged Harry from behind and drew him into his lap , rocking him gently .

„Tell me when you are ready , love. Now go back to sleep you need your strenght back."

Harry looked up at him hope shining clearly in his eyes.

„Will you hold me till I sleep?"

He smiled down at the sweet green orbs shining at him.

„Of course I will, love , of course I will..."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled happily .

And with the smile the tears came .

And when the tears left sleep finally found them both.

Tomorrow there was time for everything else...

Just

Tomorrow

TBC

I know I took forever and I know the chapter wasnt really long and I also know that youre all still waiting for any male/male action and I promise there will be in the next two chapters !

And I also promise to hurry now that I can write again!

Please CC Ill give everyone a cookie who reviews just give me your email addy and Ill send you a cookie!

Thanks and hugs everyone till next chappy!

Bye

MD


	13. Rise and shine!

_**Who's Your Lover?**_

So here goes next chappy!

Sorry I took so long but this damn plot got that much out of control I really didn't know how to go on , but in this chapter at least there will be the first bit of I hope a lot male/male action!

So read and enjoy!

Chapter 13

Rise and shine! (oh and believe there are so many things that can rise in the morning °O)

Harry groaned , his back felt stiff from lying immobile in Severus' arms the whole night on the couch.

But his back didn't matter right now!

He was lying in the arms of his potions master , who had opened up his feelings to him and who had accepted Harry's own feelings gladly in return.

Well maybe Voldemort had killed him while he was sleeping and he was in heaven now , without knowing it?

Anyways he never wanted to move out of these arms that encircled him so securely, making him feel save and loved, and the most important , he felt wanted here.

Come to speak of feeling wanted by Severus.

Harry somehow was reminded of the last morning when the both woke up aroused in Snape's bed .

He felt heat rising, not only to his cheeks but also in his stomach and a bit lower.

And he could feel that his presence must have brought some really pleasant dreams to Snape as well.

The man's erection , that was poking his stomach was impossible for Harry to ignore.

The last time Snape had told him to stop , and that they had to talk first, but now they had talked already hadn't they?

Harry knew he maybe only about thirty minutes until classes would start, but he had to give his idea a try, even if he had never done this before.

As careful as possible not wake Snape he pushed himself down Snape's body, with shaking hand fumbling for the zipper of his pants.

When he finally got the trousers off a bit ,he saw Snape's erect cock spring to life out of the man's trousers.

Severus' manhood was already throbbing and impossibly hard, making Harry wonder what exactly the man was dreaming about.

He leant down , taking in the musky scent of his lover's arousal , making him want to taste it.

So he flicked out his tongue lickig the lenght up and down once, stopping at the tip to gather the small drop of fluid that had appeared there onto his tongue.

Snape groaned in his sleep and shifted a bit but didn't wake up , as Harry noticed with relieve.

He tried to recall what he had read about performing fellatio and what he had heard the girls talking about.

It's easy , you just have to watch out for what you are doing with your teeth so you won't hurt him, otherwise you only have to suck , in the beginning lightly and then some more , It's almost like licking a lollypop.

Harry smiled as he remembered Parvati explaining this to a third year girl who had asked her forhelp.

Well she forgot to tell her that a lollipop doesn't nearly taste as good ! Harry thought.

So he began licking down the shaft againg, but this time not coming back up but closing his lips aroung the cock in his mouth and began to suck slightly , while in between the sucking letting his togur swirl across the head to taste the bittersalty liquid that came out there.

Yes this really smelled and tasted just like Snape.

A bit bitter, irritating at first but then kind of addicting.

A bit salty , just like the tears he could shed and that would be taken away by this man.

And musky , masculine , making him feel protected from everything and everyone that could harm him.

Another , now louder groan, came from above his head and when Harry directed his eyes to Snape's face he saw that his eyes were slightly open , one eyebrow lifted in his typical manner.

That made Harry let go for a moment and smile up at him.

„Good morning Severus! Rise and shine!"

Severus mumbeled something incoherent , what Harry interpreted as a sleepy order to get back to his task on Snape's body and not pestering him with wanting to make him get up .

Harry grinned.

„Okay so maybe I can make exception, since some part of you is already up the rest can stay on the couch for a bit longer!" he said in an tone that said_ oh I am too good to you I think but I just can't help it!_

Still grinning he leaned down again and resumed his morning aerobic , if you like to call it that.

After some time he could feel the hand that had been laisurly stroking his hair tighten in his unruly locks and only a few seconds after that he felt like he was drowning , but drowning in Snape's climax wouldn't be the worst way to die he thought while he tried to keep swallowing.

After the last waves ebbed away from the potions Professor , he pulled Harry up to him and kissed him fiercly.

„Nice way to be woken up, I have to admit. But..." an mean little smirk played at the corners of his mouth"You missed some drops and got stains on my leathercouch, Harry love."

Harry looked at him a bit confused , but only more aroused by the tone Severus used .

He thought he might know how to play this right and he wanted to play right now.

„I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to."

Severus' hand stroked his hair again the ohter slightly patting Harry's crotch making him moan.

„Shhh now love , it's okay but you know you're going to be punished for this, don't you?"

Harry moaned again, this time louder ,only thinking about the way Snape would _punish_ him made his cock twitch for more.

„Yes sir I know."

„Good boy , so let's get into the bedroom and see what would be fitting ,what do you think?"

Harry looked at him his eyes questioning.

„Sir I think it's up to you to decide what punishment is in order for me."

Snape grinned down on him

„Yes love you misunderstood, the punishment is already set , I meant let's see what would be fitting...inside you."

Harry blushed furiously when he understood.

Somehow he had a feeling that it was going to be a very long and especially _hard_ day for him.

TBC

° jumps up and down and claps her hands together °

And? How do you like it so far?

Maybe you noticed I finally have apostrophs in my texts!

Yhipppiiiiieh!

Till next chappy and as always I love reviews and again I'll try

To send every reviewer a cookie!

Until then !

Bye

°hugs°

MD


	14. OH MYI wanna be punished like that !

_**WHO'S YOUR LOVER?**_

_**Next Chappy **_yai!

OK so I finally kicked myself in the ass and made it infront of my laptop to write the next chapter of this story!

Well I'd really like to tell u what's going to happen but well the plot seems to have gotten away from me an is now wandering his own paths so let's see what's going to happen grins

And thank u all so much for your lovely reviews! hugs all reviewers and readers

Severus guided Harry through the room until he hit the bed with the back of his knees.

He felt Severu's hands on his shoulders that were slightly pushing him backwards.

"Close your eyes ,relax and let go."

Harry nodded obediently , closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto the soft matress,then he heard a whispered spell and felt his clothes vanish.

The light breeze from the dungeons caressed his naked body , making him shiver slightly and the little hairs on his arms and legs stand up.

"Are you comfortable love?" he heard Severus whisper and felt the cool, strong hands carres his chest softly.

Harry shivered "Yes..."

The hands on his body wandered towards his nipples and suddenly twisted hard.

"Ahh..."

Harry felt the pain run through his body errupting in a pulsating sensation in his beginning erection.

He couldn't hold back his groan of pleasure .

"Yes what?" came the dark rumbling voice but at the same time there were soothing hands stroking across his belly.

Harry was confused for a seconde but then he understood.

"Yes sir!" he answered enthusiasticly.

Severus nodded knowing that Harry understood in which direction this was going.

"Now listen to me love,when this gets to much for you , just say "nox" and we will end this that moment. Understood?"

"Yes sir." came the now slightly anxious reply.

Severus looked down at the young boy lying naked on his bed and smiled appreciatingly.

"Good boy ," he whispered while petting Harry's hair gently.

"that means we can start with your punishment now!" he said his smile becoming mean.

"Yes sir!" Harry replied submissivly.

"Good..."

Severus waved his wand and suddenly Harry's hand were tied above his head and he was blindfolded.

He could see Harry tense slightly,but after a slight caress along his cheek and and a whispered assurance that he was save the boy relaxed again.

"Now let me think, what shall I beginn with?" Severus murmured .

"Ah I know , do you know what a magical cockring is love?"

"No sir, I don't know" Harry replied intrigued.

"Well I could just put it on you and let you dicover what it is but I think that would be unfair since this is your first time.You see a magical cockring works like a muggle one , making the blood gather in your penis but preventing it from draining out again so your erection will be more solid and sensitive.Ah yes and the magical element is my favourite one , it will prevent you from coming until the one who put it on you, in this case me , will say the incantation that allows you to."

He could see Harry swallowing but at the same time he saw his cock twith in anticipation.

He took the ring out of his pocket and knelt down on the matress while spreading Harry's legs wide.

Stroking along Harry's inner tighs , slightly kneeding the soft flesh, he inched up to the boy's half hard cock.

Carefully he put the ring around it and stroked hard, twice.

Harry moaned loudly.

"You like this?"he asked softly .

Harry could only nod. These sensations where totally new to him. He gasped when he felt a sharp slap on his tigh.

"I asked you a question!" Severus admonished.

"Yes sir , I really like this." he heard the gasped answer.

"Out of breath already Mr. Potter ? I have to wonder where is your stamina from Quidditch?"

Severus got off the bed and slowly walked around the bed watching Harry's chest move with fast breaths.

"Shush love , no need to be so nervous , we have not even begun."

He could see the boy cock pulse, seemingly affected by the tone he had used.

Interesting.

He would need to remember this for later.

"So Harry tell me,have you ever had anything shoved up that thight little ass of yours?"

Harry moaned loudly before he answered "No sir , I never had...something ..up there." he blushed sweetly.

"Really? Not even your own fingers ? Testing if you liked to be touched there? Perhaps whilst jerking?" he asked smiling slightly at Harry's obvious uneasiness.

"No sir , I never did such a thing."

Ah. Untouched. That was nice.

"Good. Then we should start introducing you carefully to the pleasure of being filled shall we?"

He took out his wand and went over to his nightstand, were a vial with lube stood.

Coating his wand with it he went back between Harry's legs and stroked slightly over the puckered entrance between Harry's cheeks with his oiled hand.

He heard the boy gasp and felt his legs begin to quiver.

"Relax love,just relax and feel the new sensations." he soothed the boy.

Slowly he brought his wand up to Harry's opening and nudged it against the ring of muscles.

"Ahhh...no..what are you doing..?" Harry tried to struggle against his bonds but only managed to get bthem tighter around his wrists.

Severus smiled at that .

The boy knew how to play this game very well.

"I am just stretching you a bit, love." he whispered , then he shoved it in a little faster.

"There you go it's almost all in love, relax.."

When he had his wand completly inside only the handle looking out of Harry's puckered hole he stood and went back a few steps looking at the scene before him.

Harry lay there his breath coming in short gasps , his entrance spasming around the new intruder and his cock already leaking a few drops of precome.

Cheeks flushed against his blindfold his mouth slightly opened.

"You look delicious love!"

Harry just turned his head in the direction of Severu's voice.

"Well, I will leave you now for a few minutes to get accustomed to these new feelings,then we'll see what shall happen next."

He went through the door and closed it soundly behind him.

Then waiting a few seconds he soundlessly opened it again unbeknownst to Harry , who was experimentally moving his hips , feeling the wand inside him move a bit .

Every now and then he heard him moan slightly when it scratched along his prostate.

After about five or six minutes he entered the room again and went slowly over to the bed .

"How do you like it so far Mr. Potter? Having something solid shoved up your pretty little ass?"

Harry was panting by now and had to calm himself before he could answer.

"I love it Severus,it feels so good..." he gasped.

Severus grinned

"oh there is more to come love , rest assured,but you won't get that so easily..."

He kneeled between Harry's legs and began to move the wand slightly in and out rotating it a little.

"Ahh..Severus ...more please more...oh merlin so good..." he heard the boy moan.

"Begging already? We'll see what you say when we move on."

He took his wand out of his lover and waved it again.

Now Harry had his legs tied up high at the bedposts his hips hovering over the matress.

"You know, the reason I love potions so much is their multiple ways of use." He went over to a small cabinet at the other side of the and took a vial out that contained a green potion.

He went back to Harry and stroked along Harry's now totally exposed entrance.

"Relax"

He took the stopper out and spelled the vial closed, then he lubricated the bottleneck and slightly notched it against his opening ,it slid in slowly.

When the neck was in he stroked Harry's belly slightly.

"This will feel a bit strange now love , but you'll see it will begin to feel nice after some time."

Now he spelled the bottle open again and saw Harry tense when the liquid began to flow into his body.

"Severus this is strange...it's feeling hot and it's making me feel tingly all over...aaaah"

Severus stroked Harry's tighs soothingly.

"Shhhhh love it's ok. It's supposed to feel like this . The potion will make you more sensitive to touch in there and when the ingridients have soaked into your skin it will live only liquid lubricant to ease our fun later!"

"Ahhh..oh god this feels so strange...aaah" Harry twisted in his bindings.

When Severus saw that the vial was empty he turned it slightly in Harry's passage and then took it out.

"Now while the effects are beginning to work I'll give you a little toy to entertain you meanwhile." he chukled when Harry's only answer was an outstreched moan.

He summoned a vibrator and began to slowly insert it into his lover's tight hole.

"Ahhh Severus it...ah it hurts...no...it's too big...oh god.."

Severus looked up to see if Harry had forgotten their saveword and really wanted him to stop , but the lustfilled stare he got when he took away the blindfold was enough to assure him that it was ok.

When the vib was all inside he turned it on and listened to the slight humming that came from the boy's inside.

Harry's cock seemed to twitch uncontrollably and his moans became louder and louder.

"Sev...oh please ...I can't ..it's too much...oh god..ahhh haaaa ahhh..please "

Severus smiled to himself.

Yes the potion did work,Harry wouldn't feel any pain when he finally would get him.

He put the vib off and drew it slowly out ,throwning it aside.

Then he vanished his own clothing and freed Harry of his bonds.

He lay there quivering with lust breathing panting ,his hands were trembling when he drew Severus down ontop of him.

He nibled his ear and whispered in a trembling voice

"Please Severus ,Sir,Master, whatever you want me to call, please just take me, I can't take it anymore , I need you

inside,oh gods please!"he begged

Severus pushed himself up a bit and smiled down at him.

"Oh believe me I will take you love. Turn around onto your hands and knees ,"

Harry did so immideatly and Severuy felt his own erection twitch when he saw Harry act so obedient.

"Good boy, now lean down on your shoulders , take your hands and pread your cheeks open for me so I can have a good look at you."

Harry tried to obey ,aat first having a little problem balancing his weight on his shoulders but then he found his balance and did as he was told, spreading his cheeks wide open for his lover.

"Severus ...please.."

"Yes love I know"

He positioned his cock at Harry's openig and thrust inside in one swift move.

Harry cried out when he felt himself filled for the first time with the real thing.

"Oh god, Severus so good ,please more,I need to feel you more."

Severus thrust as hard as he could , faster and faster , always obeying Harry's demands.

"Who's your lover Harry?"

Harry almost screamed his answer.

"You are Severus , I am yours, I love you ...oh gooood!"

It only took him a few hard thrusts combined with Harry's begging and the tight heat of that virgin passage ,to come as hard as never before in his life.

When he came down from his mindblowing orgasm he pulled out of Harry and turned him around so that he could look in his face.

Harry's eyes were heavy lidded and he was panting hard his gaze begging Severus to let him come.

"Now it's your turn love,bend your knees,yes like that, lie back and just feel."

He began stroking Harry's cock while penetrating him with three fingers always touching his sweet spot.

"Oh god...Sev..oh I ahhh haaaaaaaa ahhh I can't i ooooh...haa haaa haa...AAAAAAAHHH!"

Harry came so hard he hadn't even heard Severus whisper the spell to make him come .

He spilled his seed all over Severus hand and his own belly ,at the same time the potions master's seed mixed with the lubricant squirted out of Harry's hole onto the matress.

He screamed his heart out spasming and bucking his hips.

"I love you Severus ..oh god ..I'm dying..."

He fell back limply onto the matress ,panting an trembling gripping Severus like he was the last thing real in this world.

Severus took him into his arms and held him through it, always murmuring soothing words and stroking his back.

"Shhh love it's allright,it's ok. Hush Harry ,I love you too ,shh shh shh."

When Harry had calmed down he pushed himself away from Severus chest and looked up at him with his glowing green eyes.

"Thank you !" he whispered and then leaned in to kiss Severus gently on the lips.

Then ...

He passed out...

Severus smiled and laid him gently down on the bed pulling the covers over the both and whispered "NOX"

They both fell into an exhausted sleep ,but Severus last thought before falling assleep was that their next time would be even more exciting for them both...

TBC

and?

And?

AND?

How do you like it?

MD


	15. Come clarity

Oh my god, I can't believe I just abandoned my whole stories for so long! I'm so sorry I left you all waiting for so damn long I will try to keep updating on a regular basis now. I hope the new chapter will fit into the rest of the story I'm kinda out of writing since I didn't update anything for almost two years or longer. *looks at readers with puppydogeyes* I hope you haven't abandoned me already…

So for those who are still interested, here you are …..

And I hope my English has improved , I have to say I was shocked when I reread the story today , but now my spell check is finally working.

Come clarity

When Harry slowly came to, his back felt like it was on fire and his whole body ached, but it was quite a pleasant ache he had to admit.

He couldn't believe what had happened last night, neither how it happened.

He had never known he would find such games and actions, which Severus had performed on him last night, in anyway arousing, but hell they had made him want to cry out in arousal.

He tried to sort out his thoughts, but he couldn't get them in order no matter how hard he tried.

A rustling sound next to him made him aware of his newly found lover awakening.

Severus groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the morning light, magically shining through the dungeon windows.

When Harry's face came into view he sat up abruptly , grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"Harry, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

Severus was really worried when he saw his younger lover's face in deep thought .

Was Harry having second thoughts after last night? Had he been too rough with him?

After all it had been his first time and even if he had played the role of the submissive partner very convincingly Severus was not so sure if that had been out of lust or if Harry had been just afraid to disappoint him. But the boy's answer was reassuring him rather quickly.

"No Severus, I'm ok, just a bit sore back there you know.." he said, his face heating up.

Severus smiled gently and drew Harry to him, embracing him tightly and nuzzling his head.

"Harry, you seemed to be quite comfortable in the role you were playing yesterday. Am I to assume that you did something like this before or at least were into these kind of games before?"

He could feel Harry's body tighten slightly when he slowly shook his head no.

"I never did something like this before, Severus. I was wondering if you could tell me more about what we did yesterday. I liked it but I am a bit confused about this kind of …I don't know what to call it really…."

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Love, are you saying that you would want to learn more about a relationship like that? I am not so sure if this would be a good idea with our relationship just at the start of everything and you not having any real experience with it."

Harry's shoulders slumped down and he was trying to get out of Severus' embrace, but his lover would have nothing of that.

"Harry listen to me, I am not telling you that I don't want to do that again with you, believe me I'd really love to but I think we need to get to know each other better before we start something that requires so much trust in each other."

Harry turned around and searched Severus' eyes with a pleading look. His face went slightly pink when he thought about what he was to say next.

"Severus, but you have no idea how much that aroused me yesterday. I never knew that I was into something like this but yesterday I thought I would die from pleasure. I trust you already with all I have, with my life. And yesterday when you were in control of my body I felt safe and loved like never before. Please don't think I'm pushing myself or anything, I want this."

Severus smirked down at him, bending down to lightly bite at his throat. Remembering last night he spoke in his most velvety and sensual voice.

"My, my, Mr. Potter, a little bit kinky, aren't we?"

Harry shuddered when he heard Severus' voice talking to him in such a tone.

"Severus, do you have any idea what your voice is doing to me at the moment? I could come from just listening to you telling me things like this in that tone of voice!"

Warm breath caressed his throat wandering down to his shoulder and the he felt Severus' teeth biting down on his flesh, definitely leaving a mark.

Harry let out a gasp followed by a moan of pure arousal.

"Severus, please…"

A soothing tongue licked over the fresh bite.

"What is it love? What do you want from me?"

Harry arched his back into Severus' touch and moaned his answer.

"Talk to me …please….talk to me like you did before…."

One of Severus' hands found Harry's nipple and pinched it softly.

"What is it you want to hear? Do you want me to tell you what things I am going to do to you in the future? Like how I will pin you against a wall in the Qudditch showers after you again won and how I will take you roughly, shoving my cock inside your tight little hole in one thrust, pounding you while you will be screaming for more, ignoring the risk of getting caught."

Harry had vivid images of this scene flashing through his mind, again and again, making him moan loudly, feeling his cock pulsing hard in his trousers.

"Oh Merlin….Severus …you're making me so hot…..please don't stop…"

The hand on his nipple pinched harder and his shoulder was attacked again.

"Don't worry love ….I have many more fantasies to tell you..and to do to you! Like, how I will order you into detention at night. You will be late, as usual, and I will have to punish you for that, naturally. I will order you to strip and lean over my desk, then I will step up behind you and will begin to stroke your back slowly, sometimes scratching you and leaving little red marks on your skin, then my hand will travel down to your buttocks, slowly spreading them…"

While he was talking, Severus' hands were occupied with Harry's erection, stroking slowly, squeezing hard every now and then.

Harry was already panting and so hard he could feel precome oozing out of his cock.

"Severus …please…I can't …I'm gonna….aah oh god…I….I…."

"Severus are you in there? Would you join me out here, please?"

The headmasters voice sounded through the door and his footsteps could be heard as he walked back to the couch.

Severus groaned, he knew he wouldn't get rid of the headmaster so easily, so he accepted his fate and instead of finishing his agenda with Harry, he just drew him in for a long passionate kiss and whispered in his ear.

"You stay here I will see that he leaves fast."

Just when Harry nodded his understanding, Dumbledore's voice came from the living room

"And bring our dear Mr. Potter with you, if you will, alright?"

Harry tensed and sent Severus a shocked look, but Severus just shrugged and sent Harry a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, love. It will all be ok. I'm here with you and will always be, so just relax. No matter what it is I will protect you, do you understand that?"

Harry nodded a loving smile on his face.

Just then, loud shouting could be heard from outside of Severus' quarters, then the door flew open and Pansy Parkinsons voice could be heard yelling.

"Leave me alone, he was a traitor he deserves it and more!"

Mc Gonnagalls' voice answered in furious voice.

"You Miss Parkinson will be quiet this instant, we will now discuss what you did, and your head of house will then decide what is going to happen to you!"

Harry and Severus emerged from the bedroom together, looking puzzled at the three occupants of the room.

Pansy immediately started screaming again:

"He ! He is another traitor! He will be…."

Pansy was silenced by Dumbledore, who had a stern and sad look on his face.

"I came here to inform you that Mrs. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley attacked a fellow student, in a way that is not tolerable under any circumstances."

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Whom did they attack, headmaster?"

Dumbledore lowered his gaze to the floor and even Mc Gonagall seemed to find something very interesting on the wall next to her.

"It was you r godson, Draco Malfoy…"

TBC….

Muahahahahaha I'm so mean.

I hate cliffies myself, but if I have to suffer them I can't spare you, can I?

I hope you enjoyes this new chappy!

Please R&R.

Love,

M.D.


	16. Whatever it takes

_**Whatever it takes…..**_

Draco was roughly taken back to consciousness when loud screaming from outside infirmary penetrated his mind.

Groaning he tried to touch his aching head with one hand but burning pain shooting through his whole body made him stop and lay back onto his bed.

What had happened earlier ?

He couldn't remember….

Did someone cast a memory charm on him?

His godfather's voice took him back to the present situation.

"Poppy, if you won't tell me what happened to Draco then at least let me in to see him!"

Poppy's voice sounded desperate when she answered.

"Severus, I know that you are worried for your godson but I also know how your temper can flare."

"And your problem with that is ?"

"Severus listen, Draco is probably still in shock after what happened to him and if he talks to you now it is likely that his memories of this incident will return and that he will tell you what happened and you will get angry , we both know that you will, so I am worried that he can't handle your anger after what has happened to him today!"

Draco heard Severus sigh in defeat, then there was a new voice shyly taking part in the conversation.

"But Mdm. Pomfrey is there nothing we can do for him? Anything to help him?"

Draco smiled when he heard the concern in Harry's voice.

He had definitely made the right choice of friends this time….

"Mr. Potter, I appreciate your concern for Mr. Malfoy and maybe, if it is alright with Severus, you can be allowed to see him, if you promise to stay calm, that is."

For a few moments nothing could be heard through the thick infirmary doors and then the clicking sound of them opening was heard and a worried looking Harry entered the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Severus nodded towards him, Harry slowly entered the infirmary and walked towards the privacy screen that covered Draco's bed.

When Draco's form came into view Harry clenched his hands into fist and bit his lip afraid of what he would see when he had full view of Draco.

When he saw Draco's face Harry stopped in shock and stared at Draco, not daring to open his mouth, afraid he would cry out.

"Harry? What's the matter with you? Why don't you come over here? What happened, why is everyone acting so strange?"

Draco smiled at Harry and beckoned him over to his bed.

Harry slowly walked over to his friend and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He took Draco's hand in his and stroked his hair.

"Draco, I'm sorry! It's all my fault, if you wouldn't have helped me nothing would have happened! Forgive me, please."

Draco stared at his friend who smiled at him while tears were running down his cheeks.

He lifted a hand up to Harry's face, ignoring the pain shooting through his body, and wiped the tears away.

"Harry what is it? What happened? Don't cry, it will be ok and believe me it's not your fault no matter what happened, you didn't do anything to me and I helped you out of my own free will."

Harry sniffed and nodded, although his face showed he wasn't convinced at all.

"Draco, do you remember what happened?"

Draco shook his head no, again wondering why his whole body hurt when he moved.

"You were attacked by Pansy Parkinson and ….and by Ron ..Weasley…when you were on your way to the prefects bathroom…I don't really know wht they did to you, no one would tell us anything….but…."

Draco's eyes widened in shock, when Harry broke down crying on his bed.

"But what? Harry tell me!"

Harry stood on shaking legs as he walked across the room fetching a mirror from the nearby table.

He handed the mirror to Draco and averted his eyes while he held Draco's hand, waiting for his reaction.

The first reaction he got was Draco squeezing his hand, tightening more and more.

The next reaction that followed was a loud crash.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus was waiting outside the infirmary when he heard a loud crashing sound and Harry screaming Draco's name over and over.

He pushed Poppy aside and ran into the room.

What he found was Harry sitting on the floor, holding a crying Draco in his arms who clutched at him with a bleeding hand, both were surrounded by shards of a broken mirror.

"Harry, Draco, what happened?"

Harry looked up at Severus tears falling from his eyes.

"Severus what did they do him? How could they?"

Poppy stormed in and levitated Draco back onto the bed, immediately giving him a calming draught and leading Harry and Severus over to a couch on the other side of the room.

Severus was in shock after he had seen his godson's face .

He sat down next to Harry and took the shaking boy into his arms, while he watched Draco's form on the bed, slowly drifting back to sleep, the tears still running down his face.

Before he lost consciousness again Draco whispered out

"I remembered…."

It was the first time in a long while that Severus felt tears of rage threatening to spill from his eyes.

He didn't know what else they did to his godson, but they would pay.

"Whatever it takes, Draco, I'll make them pay…"

TBC……..

And?

Did you like it?

Reviewers get cookies*g*

And if you hurry maybe I'll update again today…..

*hugs and kisses*

M.D.


	17. Rough awakening

Rough awakening

Severus was standing over Draco's bed and scowled when he looked down at his godson.

Draco's face was screwed up like he was having a really bad dream, but otherwise he was lying still under the covers.

What made his blood boil in rage was the red angry scar that was crossing the left side of Draco's face.

_TRAITOR_

Severus clenched his fist.

'_How could they do this to him? I will make them pay for it, I promise Draco, I will!'_

Draco moaned in his sleep and then suddenly he opened his eyes and began to scream.

"No, please stop it! Stop it!"

He tried to cover his ears with his hands and screamed until he was hoarse.

Severus was at a loss, standing frozen next to his godson until Poppy came in and made Draco drink a tranquilizer.

Now Draco just lay there, crying quietly into his pillow.

A muffled sound made Severus snap out of his stasis.

"Uncle Sev, please go away, you're hurting me."

Poppy looked up to Severus in confusion, but Severus just shook his head, not understanding Draco himself.

"Could you please get Harry, Mdm. Pomfrey?" came the quiet question from Draco.

Poppy took one more look at Draco's shivering form and then went to take Severus outside.

When they were outside Severus sighed.

"What was that Poppy? Why does he say I'm hurting him? I didn't do a thing! What happened to him?"

Poppy's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"To be honest, Severus, I don't know exactly, but I believe he was cursed badly, but he still won't tell. So maybe he will tell Harry, he did ask for me to get him."

Severus frowned but nodded.

"I will get him, he is in my rooms anyways."

This being said, Severus went off to get Harry, who was sitting on his couch waiting for news about Draco.

When he opened the door to his chambers, Harry flew into his arm, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"How is he Severus? What has happened to Draco?"

Severus averted his gaze.

"We still don't know Harry, but Draco requested to see you, he can't stand me being around him, it seems."

The potions master's eyes filled with sadness about being rejected by one of the few people he considered family.

Harry hugged his beloved tightly.

"I don't believe that's what it is, it must have to do with what happened to him. I will talk to him and I am sure everything will explain itself then, don't worry Severus, please, ok?"

Severus kissed the top of Harry's head and sighed.

Maybe Harry was right and he was taking things too seriously.

They went to the infirmary together, stopping in front of the doors. After Harry was given a nod by Severus he opened the doors and went to Draco's bed.

Draco was sitting up, holding his face in his hands and was sobbing silently.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his back and the bed dipped slightly when someone sat down.

"Harry….is Sev…is he mad at me?"

Harry smiled down at his new friend, shaking his head.

"No Draco, he isn't mad at you. It was not your fault and he knows that you did not mean what you said."

Draco's eyes opened wide and tears began leaking down his face again.

"But I did, I couldn't stand him being near me, it hurt too much!"

Harry was shocked but tried his best not to show it.

"But why? What did he do? Why can't you be near him?"

Draco looked down again and suddenly he turned to Harry and ripped his shirt open.

"That's why!"

I know it's short but I will update very soon don't worry.

*hugs*

MD


	18. The curse of having a heart

The curse of having a heart

Harry inhaled sharply when Draco ripped open his shirt.

On Draco's chest there was another scar similar to the one on his face but this scar said something else.

_SINO INTEMPORALITER_

"Draco, what is this? What's the meaning of this?"

Draco sighed and touched the scar on his chest.

"Well literally it means " suffer eternally" but the scar is not why I acted towards Severus like I did…."

"And why was it then?" Harry asked, feeling a mix of confusion and shock.

"The scar is combined with a curse, one that normally is taught to followers of You-Know-Who, Severus must know it, you can tell him I was cursed with "Malicious Empathy" he will understand then and he will be able to explain it to you. But Harry the reason why I wanted to see you is, I have the feeling that Severus will do something bad if you won't look after him, so please take care of him, ok? I don't want to lose my godfather!"

Draco broke down, crying again and that was the clue for Harry to take his leave, after patting Draco's back one more time.

When Harry exited the infirmary he was awaited by his lover, who was looking expectantly at him.

"Severus? Draco told me to tell you he was cursed and that you would know what happened to him. What is "Malicious Empathy"?"

Severus' hands, that had been holding Harry's shoulders, fell limply to his sides.

Harry was standing as close as possible to his beloved, but even there he had to try very hard to hear what Severus was whispering.

"How could they do this to him? I will kill those monsters…."

Harry grabbed Severus shoulders and shook him.

"Severus, get a hold of yourself, you can't just go around killing people no matter what they did!"

Severus smiled at him in a way that made Harry very uneasy.

"You are right, my love, you are right, death is much too generous a punishment for what they did to my godson, I will have to think of something else!"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, he tried to shake Severus out of it and when that didn't work he lifted his hand and slapped his lover.

"Severus! Snap out of it! What do you think will happen to you if you do anything to them? Don't you want to stay with me? And more important , don't you want to stay with Draco, with your godson?"

Severus looked at Harry, then his gaze became clear again and he began to laugh bitterly.

"Do you know what "Malicious Empathy" does, Harry? Did Draco tell you why he couldn't stand to be near me?"

Harry shook his head, not knowing what was happening.

" This curse will make Draco feel every negative emotion that people surrounding him have, that's why he told me I was hurting him! I was angry at his tormenters when he woke up and he felt my anger surging through him. He won't be able to shield this, so he won't be able to be around many people let alone me, because this curse will break through every occlumency shield I could put up. Malicious empathy was designed to slowly drive the victim to suicide when they are overwhelmed with all those negative feelings around them. He could be around you, because you were much calmer than me!"

Harry felt tears gathering in his eyes.

This was too cruel!

How could they do such a thing?

Harry shook his head making a decision, he would help Draco, he was his friend and he was important to Severus, that was more than enough to make him determined to try everything he could to cure Draco!

"Severus, please, I will do everything I can to help Draco, but without your help I won't find a way to do this, so please refrain from doing anything bad and help me make your godson get better!"

The professor looked down at his young lover and smiled sadly.

"I believe you do have a hero complex Mr. Potter, because this time you saved me."

With this he bent down and kissed his young love on his slightly opened mouth, embracing him tightly.

"We will make it through this together, love, I'm sure of that!"

Harry closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely this time.

Now he would be able to safe his friend, when Severus was in with him they could make it, he wanted, no he needed to believe that.

TBC

Ok, more to come soon, hope you enjoyed.

Please R&R

*hugs*

MD


	19. AN:

Author's Note:

I am so sorry guys but I fear my stories are getting a bit too mature for so I will be repost them on and I am also rewriting the chapters of my older stories!

So if you'd like to read my stories in better English and if you want to know how some of them will progress please read them there!

The titles and my penname will stay the same!

I hope you'll stay with me!

*hugs*

MD


	20. AN Continued

so sorry guys I didn't know that addy were deleted when posted in link form ! I will post all my storys with the same name and under the same authors name on w w w . a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n . n e t 


End file.
